


《42》

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus
Kudos: 35





	《42》

《42》

港薇洗完澡发现睡衣都挂在阳台，随便拿了初恋新买的卫衣套在身上。

他原本是要去一楼冲蛋白粉的，走下楼梯时听到好大一声摔门声，接着就看到Ptt抱着被子一脸哭过的样从他眼前跑过去。

怎么了这是？

下到一楼才发现汉南洞好奇群众聚在懒人沙发前打UNO，忙内荷尔蒙盯着满手牌一脸苦大仇深。

“上面怎么了？”Vna手里只剩两张牌了。

“不太清楚，我看到泰泰好像被搞哭了。”港薇绕道沙发后面的橱柜那找东西，“上周买的那箱牛奶呢，都喝完了？”

荷尔蒙点背又吃了三张牌，“肯定是掉麦又欺负我家泰泰了，输了这把我得看看去。”

“冰箱里还有两盒巧克力的。”Fire刚说完就被荷尔蒙撞了腿，对方气急败坏“你怎么知道我藏冰箱里了？！”

“乖~”港薇用微波炉热好牛奶走到Fire后面点了点其中一张牌，“出这张。”说完便微笑着转身上楼。

刚走到楼梯口就听到Vna拖长声音的抱怨“不带看牌作弊的呀~！”

港薇没直接回屋，而是去了荷尔蒙的单人间。

以他对Ptt的了解知道这个小孩肯定不会主动找队长倾诉调解，更别提清凉了，要拼房也只会找玩起来没心没肺的荷尔蒙。

一推门，果然看到单人床鼓起来一团。

“泰泰？”港薇走过去把牛奶放在床头柜上“先出来把牛奶喝了，快点不然后天签售安排你跟掉麦坐一起。”

“呜呜你...呜呜呜不要跟我提他，我呜呜呜我要气死了。”

“吵架了？为什么？”港薇踢掉拖鞋也钻进被子里，他只套了件男友卫衣，没找到裤子，在楼下走了一圈现在只想伸进被子里取取暖。

小哭包钻出被子还止不住的抽泣，一边哆嗦着擦眼泪一边断断续续控诉：“他也太凶了，我不要...不要跟他住一起了。”

“那你也不能跟荷尔蒙住一起呀，他房间的床这么小，对不对？”

Ptt听了有些犹豫，可他正委屈着，所有任性都堆积起来，打着哭嗝不肯让步，“我不管，我可以睡地上。”

“别闹，怎么可以睡地上”港薇用腿把Ptt圈起来，却没成想听到对方吃痛的轻呼，脸色一下子沉了“他打你了？”

“没有！哥哥你别......”Ptt扑腾两下没抵过港薇的手劲，最后还是被人压在腿上把裤子扒了，羞耻感来得没完没了，光着屁股哭得更凶了。

看到Ptt只是屁股上有些青紫的抓痕便放心下来，一看就明白是床上凶，不是家暴就好，不过掉麦做爱也太没轻没重了些，穴口都有些肿了，也怪不得小哭包委屈成这样。

“好了好了不哭了宝宝，今晚去我房间睡，给你上点药。”

见他没劝自己回房间，加上温热的巧克力牛奶也有让Ptt情绪平缓了一些，最后小哭包便抱着被子跟港薇走了。

初恋也把衣服晾好了，一进门还没开口提醒港薇穿裤子就被通知今晚要跟掉麦睡一间。

“原因？”

“他这个狗崽子把自己老婆搞疼了做哭了还敢问原因？”

“我是说我。”初恋无奈，走上前圈住港薇的腰去亲他耳垂“我总没有弄疼你吧？”

“嗯哼~”港薇停下翻消炎药膏的手，扭身主动回吻，在初恋手从内裤边缘伸进去的时候退开，狡黠地舔舔嘴唇“所以你得负起队长的责任，教教你的队友在床上要温、柔、一、点！”

“这貌似不是队长的责任吧？”初恋点点港薇的鼻尖。

“我说是就是。”港薇找到软膏后，把呆立在门口的Ptt拉进房间，见初恋还抱臂在房间看着，笑着说：“干嘛，还是你更想承担给泰泰上药的责任啊？ ”

“是我不得不承担吧？”初恋指指港薇的手“你那个指甲，连给自己扩张都不行，更不要说给Ptt上药了。”

“也对。”港薇毫不犹豫地把软膏扔给初恋，又趴在Ptt身上摸小狗一样揉揉他的脑袋，“你初恋哥哥心疼你，那我就大方一把让你感受一下什么叫温柔吧。”话毕，冲初恋比划一个打电话的动作，留Ptt一个人趴在床上直接傻掉。

“等一等，队长哥哥我不用......”

“你乖一点，放松腿别夹这么紧，只是上个药而已，还是你觉得我跟小港有什么区别？”未等Ptt分辨出在这称呼中夹杂的特别，股间一凉，手掌紧跟着就覆上来了。

Ptt不断暗示自己，只是上药而已，不要多想辜负了哥哥们的心意，可初恋和港薇所带给他的亲近感、安全感终究是不一样的，Ptt无法不去在意那双拨开他臀肉的手。

一种近乎荒诞的氛围将他死死困在初恋的腿上，肉体的枪隔着一层裤抵在他柔软肚皮，哥哥的称呼又轻易剪掉了能够飞走的翅膀。

初恋一开始确实只是抱着给Ptt私处涂药的心，用指间蘸取微凉的软膏，涂在红肿破皮的穴口，以轻轻按压的方式加快药物吸收，抹在抹着却发现Ptt的后穴居然一缩一缩地在吸吮自己的手指。

有意思。

明显被玩弄的身体就这样毫无遮掩地展示在初恋面前，欢爱后的痕迹尚未消除，换做是谁都很难控制住不去与心里的影子作比较。

比起港薇，Ptt明显更加青涩丰腴。

为了照顾不乐于做扩张的港薇，初恋非常注重自己的指甲，不禁要打磨的圆润还要去除老化的死皮以免伤到爱人。因此，当初恋把手指送进穴口时，Ptt并未察觉到异样的痛感。

“好了吗，哥？” Ptt无助地揪住毛毯，脸都不敢抬，声线颤抖地问。

“再一点点，里面也要稍微涂一下，泰泰你这里也被捅得很痛吧？”

完全没有想到平时温文尔雅的队长有一天会对他说出这样称得上恶意调戏的话。

原本，将自己极为私密的地方这样显示给其他成年男性就是一件极为难以启齿的事，Ptt耳垂红的要滴血。 

港薇会介意吗？掉麦会介意吗？

Ptt想到他刚才还跟掉麦大吵了一架，鼻子酸酸的登时又想要掉眼泪了。

后面的手法就逐渐变了味道。

Ptt只顾着羞耻，完全没有注意到放置在床头的手机屏幕正显示着语音通话的字样。

而电话的另一边断断续续传来压抑的呼喘。

“你什么意思？”掉麦沉着脸看向不请自来，此刻还优哉游哉修指甲的港薇。

“没什么意思，只是觉得拼床这个行为不错，赶明我也让初恋把我们卧室的床也拼一起。”

“你知道我问的是谁。”掉麦现在很生气，碍于港薇年纪比他大，还有个当队长的男朋友才没有立刻翻脸。

却没想港薇根本不把小狼狗的凶放在眼里，拿起腔调一脸讶异的问：“怎么，上个药就急了？真枪实干的时候怎么不知道心疼心疼你老婆？”

被说到痛点的掉麦气瘪到扭头看台灯。

“劝你不要头脑发热的冲过去，你再把泰泰吓到了就哄不回来了，不如在这——”

“好。好。听。课！”

“放心啦。”港薇抬起腿踢踢小狼狗的后背，“初恋他有分寸，不会对泰泰怎么样的。”

这份分寸很难拿捏。

半管的乳白色药膏被卡在穴口挤了进去。

手指的数量也从一根变成了两根，完全插进去，搅动着药物在Ptt的敏感点上打圈摩擦。

喘息也已经完全变成呻吟了。

“会痛吗？”初恋关切地问，不等Ptt回答又继续说：“忍一忍，痛的话先咬住衣服。”

衣摆从胸口直接撩上去卷到嘴边，Ptt不得不张嘴咬住。

“这里也受伤了吗？”初恋摸向同样红肿的乳头，右胸上明显能看到淡淡的齿印。

“不要舔那里。”Ptt呜咽道，他的右胸被初恋辗转亲吻着，酥酥麻麻的感觉却让他无所适从。

正如港薇所说的那样，初恋只是稍微亲了两下就直起身来。如果说刚刚上药的时候还有那么一丝意乱情迷的话，那么现在初恋的眼神堪称是完全清醒的。

眼前的这具身体无疑是可爱的，诱人的。

但反应太青涩了，不足以吊起初恋的性趣。因此互动仅停留在糊弄小孩的程度，温柔一点，划水一点，不要让小朋友对做爱产生阴影就好了。

最后还是Ptt先喊停的。

好奇怪，明明是他自己期待一个温柔的怀抱，可当受到以温柔出名的初恋照顾时，却又开始无比想念掉麦身上的味道。

他所期待的也并不是这种温柔。

“真的不用了吗？”初恋还在好整以暇的歪头看他。

Ptt用毯子裹紧自己的身体，摇了摇头。

“那睡觉吧。”初恋拍拍身边的位置，见Ptt皱着脸不肯躺下也不急，“怎么不睡，需要我去给你弄杯牛奶吗？还是想要被抱着睡？”

Ptt用毯子蒙住头不知在想什么，他本来想等初恋关灯睡着后再偷偷走掉的，可他低估了初恋的耐心，仿佛可以像时间一样无止境的流淌。

后穴里的药膏已经随着体温开始慢慢融化了，Ptt能感觉到有东西慢慢流出来，他坐不住了，才怯懦开口说想要回房间睡。

“可你不是说不要回去了吗？”初恋说，“我刚才不够温柔吗？”

“不是的！”Ptt连忙否认，“不是的...队长你很温柔...”

“那就在这里睡吧，已经这么晚了，你回去也会打扰吧掉麦跟港薇吧？有的人相反喜欢在床上被凶一点对待呢。”

什么？

Ptt难以置信的回头看他，仿佛根本听不懂对方在说什么。

“你不要装傻了，我对你没有性趣不代表掉麦对港薇没有性趣，该担心的是我。”

“不可能的！”Ptt看起来又要被气哭了，反驳完就披着毯子跑了。

初恋当然不去追，只见他捞起床边的手机，按着太阳穴说：“听够了没有，现在你可以回来陪我睡觉了吗？”

“呦，怎么你不怕打扰我跟掉麦吗？”港薇恃宠而骄的声音重新从听筒那边响起，“现在我有点吃醋了，不想回去了怎么办？”

“别闹，你吃什么醋，回来我好好给你[上药]。”

噔噔噔，Ptt一路小跑回房间，门锁着他打不开，当时就委屈的掉眼泪，哭完还得自己擦。

他敲门，说掉麦你把门打开，我以后不跟你吵架了。那声音可怜极了，像被丢在雨里的小动物。

掉麦听到立马就起身了，猝不及防又被港薇揽住脖子压下去，“你又干嘛？！”

“臭弟弟，做戏要做全套，不然我可不包售后。”说完就低头在掉麦锁骨处弄出几枚吻痕，完事懒懒地往床上一趟，用眼神示意掉麦开门去吧。

一开门就看见小哭包蹲在地上抹眼泪，身上只披着毯子就回来了。

掉麦扶着门把手叹气，觉得自己今天这一架确实吵得挺混蛋的，可要让他道歉，一时也说不出口。

“别哭了，上床睡觉吧。”港薇早就趁他俩不注意回房间了，掉麦拍拍Ptt的肩膀示意他快点进来。

一关门就被泰泰从背后抱住腰，只听对方声音小小的，哭腔还很明显，“你不要喜欢别人。”

“我没有喜欢别人。”

“可我刚刚等了那么久你才给我开门...你还...”Ptt话说到一半突然咬唇噤声，闭上眼又无助地重新蹲下去。

意识到是因为看到自己身上的吻痕了，掉麦简直有冤难说，飞快从贫瘠的哄人词库里搜刮内容，半天没说个所以然来，看见泰泰难过到又想走了才反应过来强硬的把人堵在门板前。

“什么都没发生！”掉麦捧着Ptt的脸，脑子里还是方才电话那头压抑难耐的喘息声，理智也快被占有欲甩到一边，亲咬着泰泰的下唇，粗喘道“倒是你，先给我检查一下，嗯？”


End file.
